


The Cafe

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [53]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Humour, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, Weiss working in a cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby, Blake and Yang discover that Weiss has had to take up a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Source: RWBY Cafe by crashnburnett on DeviantArt
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/43urd0/rwby_cafe_by_crashnburnett_on_deviantart/czlaqyh?context=3

Ruby, Blake and Yang made their way towards Vale’s, restraint district during the middle of the day.

The three teammates had decided to make a visit into the city, but since Weiss was training, she’d declined earlier in the day. Who she was training with, she refused to tell.

“I wonder who…” Ruby said, dragging her heels. She’d wanted the whole team to go out for lunch, but Weiss hadn’t given any clues.

“Maybe she’s seeing someone?” Yang suggested. “And she doesn’t want us to find out.”

“But Neptune and SSSN went back to Haven. They were pretty close.” Blake added.

“So were you and Sun.” Yang added.

“Yeah, we talk from time to time, but it’s hard to keep it long-distance.” Blake replied.

“Hey, there’s bound to be another person!”

“Yeah.” Blake said.

“So stop being mopey and let’s get some nice food!” Yang said, gently nudging into her.

“Sure. How about… there!”

Blake pointed to a café.

“Ooh. Alchemy? Sounds interesting.”

“It looks swanky.” Yang said, looking in through a window. Uniformed waitresses moved around.

“The app on my scroll says that it’s got great reviews.” Ruby said.

“Shall we?” Blake asked.

The girls walked in, picking a booth near the door.

“What does the menu look like?” Yang asked.

As Ruby and Yang looked at the scroll, Blake looked down the café, seeing the waitresses walk around. She found herself looking at a white-haired waitress.

That looks a lot like…Weiss!

Weiss turned around, saw Blake looking at her and looked shocked, then embarrassed, then resigned. She approached them.

“Uh, Ruby, Yang?”

“Yeah, what is it Blake… oh wow…”

“Wiess! Hi!” Ruby chirped.

“Hello. Can I take you order?” Weiss’ asked, gritting her teeth.

“Wow. I’d never had you maid out as a waitress in that uniform.” Yang joked.

“Can. I. Take. Your. Order. Please?” Weiss asked. “Can we get a menu?” Blake asked.

Weiss blushed and turned around, walking off at a fast pace.

“Well.” Yang said.

“Sis, how about you don’t make any more puns?” Ruby said.

“This is going to be sensitive for her.” Blake added.

“I knew she refused her father’s money, but still…” Yang said.

Weiss returned with the menus.

“How about some drinks?” She asked.

“Coffee, black.” Yang said.

“Tea. Surprise me.” Blake added.

“Coffee. Cream and five sugars.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Weiss said.

“I have an idea…” Yang said.

Weiss continued to serve them for their meal. The café lived up to the reviews, and by the time they’d asked for the bill, their stomachs and tastebuds were satisfied.

“Here you go.” Weiss said, placing the small silver tray with the bill slip onto the table.

“Oh, we’ll pay via scroll.” Yang said, holding hers up.

Weiss left to get the billing machine.

Yang tapped her scroll against the machine.

“Okay, now how do we give you your tip?”

Weiss produced her scroll.

“So, it’s ten percent, right?” Yang asked, tapping her scroll’s number pad.

“Yes.” Weiss said.

Yang placed her scroll against Weiss’.

Weiss frowned. “Yang, this way, way…” She checked the full amount. “Way too much!”

“Whoops. It looks like I added too many zeroes.” Yang said.

“Yang, are you joking?”

“Hey, it’s not just me! Ruby and Blake both chipped in!”

“But… why?” Weiss asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

“You may be in need of money, but this should tide you over until you can apply for extra funding.” Yang said. “Just do one thing for us…”

“Anything. Anything for your generosity.” Weiss said, clasping her scroll to her chest.

“Keep the maid uniform. I wouldn’t mind you wearing it around the dorm.” Yang said, winking.

Weiss’ face was a picture. Ruby started giggling, and even Blake fought a laugh.

“Dammit, Yang!”


End file.
